Keeping Watch
by Bananahara
Summary: It's late night, and Noriko is fast asleep. Which leaves Shuya and Shogo alone to keep watch. Extremely light ShogoxShuya. Oneshot.


I figured a lot of people may ship ShogoxShuya, so I thought "Hey, I'll just write a bit of a oneshot!" To be honest, not much happens between them. It's just fluffy cheesy stuff, but I wanted to keep it in-character and realistic. I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. (Sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't like to edit very much lol)

* * *

The bright moonlight glistened against the harmonious ocean water. The lofty trees fluttered in the warm summer winds. No sounds were made other than the flexible branches grazing against one another. Under any other circumstances, this scenery may be seen as beautiful, but given the terrifying nature of the program, the silence was scarce and anticipating.

Shuya Nanahara soundlessly sat to himself, hugging his knees tightly against his chest. His back rested against one of the tall trees. The bark felt hard on his back, but he dare not move. He felt he needed to perceive all of his surroundings at all times. Shogo Kawada sat alongside him, a cigarette dangled from his lips. The aroma of the smoke pervaded the air, a stench Shuya had grown used to, and although he wasn't fond of it he still preferred it to the scent of dried blood and rotting corpses.

Noriko Nakagawa was currently immersed into a restless night's sleep. It was a surprise she'd managed to rest, but her body desperately needed the idleness in order to properly heal her injured leg. She occasionally rustled around, or murmured quietly to herself, but she made no noise loud enough to give away the location of the trio.

Shuya had been so engulfed in his own thoughts, that he had not even heard Shogo speaking to him. "Oi, you brain dead?" Shogo raised his voice enough to make Shuya jump, he elevated his sunken head. "Huh?" was Shuya's immediate response.

"How you holding up?" Shogo asked as he raised an eyebrow. Shuya shrugged his shoulders. _Well, you know. My friends are all dieing, but I'm just peachy, thanks._"I'm fine." He mumbled, retreating his head back into his lap.

Shogo took a drag off his cigarette, and then clasped it between two fingers as he exhaled the smoke. "You can sleep if you want. I'll keep watch." He tried to assure the boy, but he quickly shook his head in response. "I said I'm fine."

Shogo let out a sigh, clearly Shuya was going to be stubborn on the subject. His posture suggested he was uneasy and weary; he wasn't putting in any effort to hide the fact. "I'll watch the girl if that's what you're worried about." Shogo still held the cigarette between his fingers. He flicked it lightly, letting the long line of ash that had accumulated at the end of the cigarette fall to the ground. "I can do it, Shogo. It's fine." The tone of Shuya's voice remained consistently dull. Shogo sighed, slouching his shoulders. He rested his elbows on his knees, and brought the cigarette back to his lips.

The next few moments were spent in the same eerie silence from before. The wind may have been warm, but Shuya's body felt cold. When his thoughts trailed off once again onto the deaths of his peers, a shiver sent itself down his spine, his entire body trembled as a result. Shogo took notice to this right away; he was alert for any sort of sudden movement. He eased back down once he realized it was just Shuya.

"You scared?" Shogo questioned, assuming that may be a contributing factor to his behaviour. Shuya brought his head back up, and gave Shogo a look that suggested the question had offended him in some way. "How could I not be scared, Shogo? Everyone's out there dieing and we haven't even done anything to stop it yet! We're just sitting around, letting everyone around us get mur-" Shuya's words were cut off as Shogo placed his hand around his mouth tightly. His cigarette was still clenched between his fingers, and smoke blew into Shuyas face. He closed his eyes tightly as a reflex; he'd never been exposed to smoke that closely.

The sounds of plants crushing under someone's feet could be heard in the distance. It could be easily assumed it was a female student, since they sounded very light on their feet. With the addition that the female's loafers made more noise than the boys dress shoes did, especially when on hard ground. They clicked occasionally, but it was quite obvious they were attempting to remain silent. The sound of the steps drifted off in less than a minute, but with the smoke overwhelming Shuyas air passages, it had felt like an eternity. Whoever had been walking by was now gone.

Shogo released his hand from Shuyas mouth, and returned his cigarette back to his own lips. "You're too damn loud." Shogo grunted. "Almost gave us away."

Shuya rolled his eyes, which had taken quite a bit of energy to do, as his eyelids were feeling extremely heavy. "Whatever. You weren't even going to listen to me anyways." Shuya muttered under his breath. "Listen," Shogo started, he threw his now-shortened cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot. "You need sleep. You're starting to get grumpy, and I don't want to deal with any attitude tomorrow." He made his point quiet clear, as he made direct eye-contact with Shuya.

"But Noriko.." Shuya attempted to protest, but he knew his efforts were in vain. Before he could come up with any other excuse in time, Shogo had put his arm around the boy and brought him closer. "Sleep." Shogo concluded their conversation with the one simple word. Shuya fought back no longer. He allowed his body to be at ease while it leaned against Shogo's. His bulky arms and buff muscles made Shuya feel safe, as if he could trust Shogo to protect both himself and Noriko. How nice it was to trust someone so... Before he could finish his thoughts, he had already fallen into a surprisingly comfortable sleep, and would remain that way until the 6 am announcements in the morning.


End file.
